Luigi's Mansion: Lunar Eclipse
by Cyngawolf
Summary: When the Dark Moon eclipses, it releases hostile ghosts from the underworld. A pack of hostile wolf ghosts threaten humanity. Luigi becomes possessed by the one pack member who defies his family. This turns Luigi into a werewolf. Now his must save the night as the howling beast of midnight!
1. The Dark Moon Eclipses

It is a dark and overcast night. The Dark Moon is sitting high in the sky. Then suddenly, a black shadow slowly consumes the Dark Moon. The Dark Moon's hue shifts from dark purple to black as it eclipses for the very first time. This in turn releases some very hostile ghosts who have been waiting in hell for many years. Among the ghosts is a large hostile pack of mountain dogs (Japanese wolves) who are enraged by the man-caused mass extinction of their species.

E Gadd has no idea what to do and calls Luigi for help...

Luigi was sleeping seemingly soundly in his house, but a look into his dream reveals otherwise.

In his dream he is shown to be walking alone in an empty void engulfed in blackness. He cowers as he hears faint whispering echoing all around him. He continues to walk forward hoping nothing will jumpscare him to oblivion. He cannot make out where he is, or what's going on. He feels as though he is in a haunted mansion. He hesitantly continues onward having no ability to sense the direction in which he is heading.

The whispering grows louder with each step he takes. Their haunting echoes soon morph into to chatter and a wide range of "woos" and "ooos". The hero clad in green recognizes those noises as the haunting echoes of ghosts. He begins to walk faster and faster with each pace of his feet becoming more and more frantic. His pacing becomes a terrified run as he desperately attempts to escape the sounds of the ghosts. His screams were silent and could not be heard which only made him more uneasy as the sounds seem to begin to close in on him. The "woos" and "ooos" morphed into something the he could have sworn resembled howling, but he was too scared to truly pay attention. The noises suddenly stop as they left only immensely discomforting and uncanny dead silence. He is completely terrified as the silence consumes the void.

Many minutes of sickly silence unbearably passes by at what felt like a screeching halt of time itself. The green coward was caught off-guard by a deep, gravelly, growling voice whispering his name. It was faint, but could still be heard. "Luigi…" it kept beckoning. Luigi turns his head to face the direction where he had heard this voice whispering his name. His eyes met with nothing though...Just the same blackness as he has seen throughout his dream. A large deep-red ghostly wolf face abruptly appears in front of Luigi, making him jump and scream in terror. "LUIGI!" It yelled!

"WHHHAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luigi wakes up severely started. "Luigi!" Potlerpup begins barking furiously. Professor Elvin Gadd called out once more. "Luigi, can you hear me?" Luigi looks at his T.V. still shaken by his nightmare. "Huh?" Luigi responded, confused as he recovers from his rude awakening. "Luigi! It's an emergency! E Gadd cries out in desperation. "There is something terribly wrong with the Dark Moon and there is paranormal activity that even my greatest ghost hunting technology cannot comprehend! I need your help IMMEDIATELY! I'll fire up my pixelator and bring you straight to the lab!"

"Oh no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" Luigi rapidly says as he slowly backs away from the T.V.

E Gadd fires up the Pixelator. Luigi screams as he attempts to evade being pixelated and of course, fails. Polterpup follows Luigi. The green cowardly hero is pixelated back to normal in

E Gadd's lab, Polterpup soon follows.

"Luigi, are you alright sunny boy?" E Gadd chuckles. "My apologies for the rude intrusion" Luigi rubs his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "According to my research, the Dark Moon has appeared to have eclipsed.

I have not been able to find much on this information, primarily because I have never anticipated this to ever happen. But,from what have have currently gathered, this new paranormal activity has some connection with the Dark Moon eclipsing." E Gadd continues to speak. "Luigi, I need YOU to take the Poltergust-5,000 and investigate this new paranormal activity going on within the mansions. I would go with you, but I am an old man...I just cannot shoulder that kind of responsibility anymore…Luigi, you are my successor. I believe in you!"

Luigi begins to cower. E Gadd chuckles. "OH HO HO! That's the good 'ol Luigi I know! Don't worry, my boy! You'll pull through! You always do!"

Later Luigi is in front of the mansion. Polterpup begins freaking out, barking rapidly. Luigi hesitantly approaches the mansion. He slowly open the door. He peers in side the manion, shakily holding his flashlight. "H-Hello?"

-End of Chapter 1

Author's notes: The first time I had posted this fanific, it was pointed out to me that the Professor's name was "E Gadd". I actually always knew that. The reason why his name did not show up in the 1st version was due to an error on the website's behalf. I had originally added a period after the "E" in his name because it looked more propper. Since "E" is short for "Elvin", I thought of it as being the same rule principle as shortening the word "doctor". So a period was added after the "E". The website detected this as "improper" and erased his name, only leaving the last two letters behind. This issue has now been resolved by removing all of the periods in E Gadd's name. How annoying….


	2. The Possession

Polterpup continues barking sensing the ghosts that Luigi cannot. Luigi hestinally enters the mansion. He was caught off-guard once more by a flash of distinct white claw marks, Luigi is violently thrown out of the mansion as the poltergeist machine flies off his back. The straps were sliced clean in half. Luigi slams into the ground hard as dust flies everywhere. He slowly falls unconscious...Standing on a tall ledge is a pale-blue small wolf ghost. He stares at the man who was just thrown out of then mansion.

He flies down and studies the unconscious man in green. "(Oh this poor, innocent man…)" The strange and surprisingly small wolf ghost thought to himself. "Hmmm… I can't just leave him here...He will surely die…" The wolf continues to stare at the defenseless green man. "I can't stand the thought of just leaving him here….I'll have to take him somewhere safe…" The small wolf grabs Luigi by his overalls strap and drags him away to a saffer location. Polterpup follows.

The wolf stares at the still unconscious Luigi, pondering what he should do next. This…is one of the "humans" my pack warned me about…." The wolf couldn't stop staring. "But…He does not seem to be anything like my pack had described to me…I don't understand…" The wolf is clearly confused. "How can I believe what my family says when they don't even treat me like a sentient being?" "They demonize the human race for causing our demise...But it does not make sense….This human isn't bad...His soul is so pure….the purest I have ever seen…." The small wolf finally makes a tough decision.

"Humanity isn't what they were depicted to be….If I don't do something...My pack will destroy them all...NO...They do NOT deserve this….this isn't their fault…I have to do something….But….I am weak on my own...I cannot fight my entire pack alone...Maybe...If I...use this human...I will be strong enough to stand up against them...But...I am terrible at possessing...What if I fail? He hesitates before making his final decision. "NO, I cannot allow them to win! I must do something...I just hope this will work…" The small wolf possesses Luigi, struggling with each step. "First I must take control of his body's form, my spirit will be rejected otherwise...A wolf is not supposed to possess a human…"

Luigi wakes up while being possessed. The wolf ghost begins to make changes to his form. Luigi attempts to stand up, but immediately falls on his hands and knees as his entire nervous system fails to respond. Feeling like his is going to black out, he begins to breathe deeply, trying to keep his brain stable. His hands begin to feel numb and tense as he lifts them up to check on them. He stares at his hands, knowing very well there is something terribly wrong...Large black claws abruptly tear through his white gloves, his fingers light grey with fur. This can't be real… There is no way he is seeing this. He begins to feels changes in his ears and teeth as well. The early stages of transformation throw him into a frenzy of panic. Hyperventalting rapidly from his panic, he lets out a terrified desperate cry for his brother. "MAAAAAARRRRIIIIIIOOOOOO!" The echoes of his cries can be heard throughout Evershade Valley.

He attempts to stand up once more, only to end up stumbling as he struggles to keep his balance. He falls down again as his back begins to feel excruciating wave of pain. His back becomes just slightly hunched as his entire anatomy shifts into something completely new. His boots tear to shreds with a loud "POP" as his legs and feet become digitigrade with large paws for balance. His entire body is now covered in fur in various shades of grey. His paws, back of his heels, belly and facial fur round the eyes are the same shade as his fingers. His back and the tips of his ears are covered in dark grey. The rest of his body is a middle shade of grey. A large fluffy tail tears through his overalls as he curls up in fear and bewilderness.

He sits up and stumbles with one hand on the ground and the other one covering his face. His face stretched out into a powerful muzzle. With his transformation finally complete, the basic functionality of ihs brain has also changed. It has become more feral and instinctual. His new feral instincts are overwhelming and cannot be ignored. He faces the black midnight sky and howls loudly, still confused and terrified. The wolf ghost must now face the second step to possessing, taking full control over Luigi's mind. He struggles greatly to take ahold of the green man's mind. Luigi begins growling and snarling as his eyes glow brightly. Polterpup cowers in a bush, unable to bark. Luigi begins to act like a feral best snarling, biting, and scratching everything in sight. He turns to face Potlerpup and snarls. The white ghost pup whimpers in fear.

" Who am I kidding….I can't do this…" The wolf ghost gives up on trying to control Luigi. Luigi's body goes into shock from the sudden changes and he falls to the ground...tired, limp, and helpless. Everything fades to black.

-End of Chapter 2

Author's notes: I do my best with the grammar and I really want to insure the highest quality in my fanfictions. Since I do not have any proofreaders, I do my best with the spell checks on google docs. And I double check my work. But if I miss any mistakes let me know.


End file.
